


This Must Be My Dream

by Crazyloststar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Clothed Sex, EPILEO, M/M, Post-Canon, basically Mikleo in a skirt and sorey loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Mikleo shows off the latest fashion and it makes Sorey lose his mind.





	This Must Be My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I bought a doujin in Akihabara this week and it featured Mikleo in a skirt and listen, I just had to do something with that idea.

Sorey grumbled into the soft pillow, protesting the light invading through his closed eyelids. He could hear the usual sounds of Mikleo moving around their bedroom in the morning, as he was always awake first. Sorey groaned against the idea of getting out of bed, tucking more pillows underneath his face so as to bury himself as deep within the comfortable space as possible. It had been some months since he had returned, and yet often he felt as though he could never get enough sleep. Mikleo, meanwhile, had become even more insistent on not wasting the day than he had been when they were younger.

He peeked out with one eye at the sound of the wardrobe being shut to see Mikleo tying up his long hair in his usual ponytail. He had put on something that looked like only half an outfit – a tunic of linen with a simple rope belt around the waist, the hem of it hitting dangerously high up on his white smooth thighs. His fingers tightened around the pillow he clung to.

“What are you wearing!?” Sorey blurted out without meaning to, because he couldn’t help himself, because he couldn’t help asking why Mikleo would deign to leave their house, or even their bedroom, in such a state of dress without Sorey first getting his hands on him.

Thankfully though, Mikleo only turned and looked at him with a patient smile instead of chastising him for what was probably something very apparent to anyone who had been alive for the last hundred years, although there was a faint blush across his cheeks.

“This is the style these days, for the summer months. A few years back a new ancient civilization was discovered and this was their fashion according to a lot of the paintings they found. The people of this city took to it for some reason. It’s quite freeing actually, and makes sense in this kind of weather. The summers are so much hotter than they used to be, you know.”

Sorey’s eye twitched.

Mikleo flicked his finished ponytail off his shoulder and stood with his hands on his hips, a smile playing on his face. “What, you don’t like it?”

Sorey, meanwhile, stared with his mouth gaping open and taking in only half of what Mikleo said. He did manage to make a mental note to himself to ask about the ancient civilization and demand to know why they hadn’t gone to visit it yet. In the present, though, Sorey could do nothing but stare at Mikleo’s legs, his lean, strong thighs covered only barely by the cloth.

He reached out his hands towards Mikleo, who raised an eyebrow.

“Mikleoooooo~~.” Sorey knew the whine was an evil trick and he didn’t care because he got what he wanted, which was Mikleo walking close enough to where he could brush his fingers over Mikleo’s exposed skin. Mikleo let out a small sound that seemed to almost be a gasp and it made Sorey sit up to grip both thighs in each hand. He looked up at the wide, beautiful purple eyes staring down at him.

“I love it.”

Mikleo obviously swallowed hard but tried to play it off. “Good, because you have to deal with me wearing it. And you should get one, too. These summers are brutal and I’m not running around in ten layers.”

“Please don’t never again.” Sorey’s thumbs traced inward, catching hip bones, and his fingers splayed out over Mikleo’s backside. “Don’t ever change out of this ever.”

“Oh my god Sorey you are embarrassing.” Mikleo gripped his shoulders -- not to stop him, but to brace himself, his stance taking on something that welcomed Sorey’s touch and he gave in. Sorey’s hands roamed the front of Mikleo’s legs, and then to the back, squeezing.

The front of Mikleo’s tunic moved. Sorey grinned.

“Hey, Mikleo,” he leaned forward and his lips found what they searched for. Mikleo’s growing erection was so easy to feel through the thin material, Sorey counted his blessings in that moment, “it doesn’t hide much though, this outfit.”

“S-sorey,” Mikleo’s breath caught as Sorey brushed his lips up the bulge, feeling it harden under his touch. “...I need to go to the market—ahh!”

Sorey placed an open kiss on the cloth to interrupt Mikleo before sitting back. He grinned and Mikleo huffed, but his face was red and the grip on his shoulders tightened as if he had thought Sorey would, in fact stop.

Instead, Sorey moved his hands up Mikleo’s legs, following the lines of the undergarment he wore and carefully removing it, sliding down until it hit the floor. Without anything to restrain it, Mikleo’s erection sprung to life against the fabric and made itself very known.

Sorey was almost drooling at the sight. He leaned back just enough to take it in – Mikleo’s red face and wet lips as he bit the bottom one the way he always did when he was flustered, how Sorey’s tan hands looked on his pale thighs as they disappeared under the light blue cloth, and how Mikleo’s erection moved ever so slightly under the material, and a small wet spot formed.

Sorey would die a thousand deaths on this day and love every second of it. He pulled Mikleo forward onto his lap, thankful for the heat in that he had slept naked [to Mikleo’s mild irritation only because Sorey liked to cuddle and usually it took some time for them to actually fall asleep], but now it all worked out perfectly. Mikleo made only a few sounds of fake attempts to fight back before he straddled Sorey’s lap.

“Mikleo, you’re so…” Sorey moaned as he drank him in. Sitting there, Mikleo’s erection peeked out as it also rubbed against his belly from how hard he was. And Sorey was in the same state. He reached around and cupped Mikleo’s ass and they both groaned, both moved their hips to seek friction.

“Sorey,” Mikleo made a gesture with his hands and Sorey quickly grabbed the bottle of oil from the table and handed it to him, watching carefully. Mikleo covered a hand and reached down, under the skirt. Tunic. Whatever it was called Sorey didn’t care.

Mikleo wrapped his hand around both of them and stroked. Sorey gasped out and dug his fingers into Mikleo’s skin, but he wouldn’t take his eyes off their erections as they appeared, as the soft hand came into view from under the cloth, as a thumb swiped their tips and made Sorey’s hips buck each time from hitting that one spot that drove him crazy.

It was maddening. Sorey was done for. All the times Zaveid had made jokes about what his end would be this was it, death by Mikleo’s thighs.

The bottle lay just beside him and Sorey managed to focus long enough to get his own hand ready before slipping it behind Mikleo, in between panted gasps for air and breathing out the other’s name. He dipped a finger to Mikleo’s entrance and watched how his body reacted, arching up and down into the touch all at once.

“I didn’t-“ Mikleo gasped as Sorey brought a second finger into him and bent the fingers. “-think you would like this outfit so much.” He did a particular thing with his wrist Sorey liked, bringing his palm up on the underside and most sensitive part, making him shout out.

“You’re never taking this off I’m serious.” Was all Sorey could say before thrusting his body up, aching for more friction, as Mikleo worked him harder and just laughed low in response.

But Sorey wanted to see more.

He got more oil and directed Mikleo through gestures, both of them knowing by now what each one wanted and when, how, all those things and Sorey just needed—

As Mikleo sunk down on him, Sorey watched with wide eyes and bitten lips, watching himself disappear inside as he lifted the tunic up more to give him that sight. They both cried out when he was completely buried and Mikleo sat back down on him, stilling for a moment to adjust, to breathe because Sorey was not going to make it long at this point.

Mikleo was so hard, the cloth barely did anything now to hide him as his erection bobbed and moved constantly. Sorey thrust once, watching the movement.

“This isn’t fair you’re not fair,” Sorey said through clenched teeth as he watched Mikleo’s dick peek out under the cloth.

Mikleo laughed. “You think so?” And then he gripped himself and stroked, making a sound Sorey would relate to the sounds of the gods, a small whimper and gasp, and again, and again.

Sorey moaned something along the lines of _I do think so you brat_ and matched the hand motion with the thrust of his own hips, making those sounds grow louder and more intense. Both of them were breathing hard, repeating each other’s names. Sorey was torn between watching Mikleo’s hand and staring at his face, at the way he looked when he lost himself to pleasure, to the moment. It was so rare to see, and only Sorey got the privilege.

He wanted to worship Mikleo for eternity, make an altar to his beauty and offer prayers in his name.

“Sorey! I’m—Ahh!” Mikleo’s voice rang out as Sorey thrusted up with a snap and Mikleo moved his own wrist faster, his orgasm ripping through him and tightening his muscles all around Sorey and bringing him so close. Mikleo spent himself across Sorey’s stomach, up to his chest, and continued to stroke himself through it. Sorey watched as his body shivered from the sensitivity.

Mikleo leaned back then, placing both hands on Sorey’s thighs, which provided a new angle for Sorey to see. Sorey couldn’t, he just...

Mikleo’s dick was still leaking just a little, and still hard enough to keep the cloth up so Sorey could see it and also see himself moving in and out of Mikleo.

He didn’t curse often, but _fuck._

He gripped Mikleo’s hips hard and didn’t take his eyes off them both as he pushed harder and faster until everything became a blur and he came so hard he screamed and threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes shutting tight and his body arching so much he lifted Mikleo up.

When his body was no longer taut, Mikleo slowly moved off him and laid at his side. Soft fingers brushed Sorey’s bangs off his forehead, the sweaty mess they were.

“You okay?” Sorey managed to mutter as he leaned into the touch.

“Of course.” Lips pressed against his softy. “You won’t hurt me, I’m not made of glass.”

“Mm,” Sorey made to roll over to him, but a hand pushed him back.

“You’re a mess. Come on, let’s shower.”

He whined low. He opened his eyes to see Mikleo staring down at him.

“One more kiss. Then we shower.”

Mikleo gave him a look, the one he always gave when he knew Sorey was trying to get out of something, to get his own way. And he was, but it was so worth it.

They didn’t make it to the shower until later, and the tunic was in such a state Mikleo couldn’t wear it outside.

Mikleo complained only a little, but Sorey only grinned.

_So worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> ///hides face// I mean, I understand, Sorey. I really do. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar), always up for chatting!


End file.
